


【卤蛋/鹿兴】青春三部曲

by chloe4



Category: LuLay - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe4/pseuds/chloe4
Summary: 备份存档。*Lay单方性转*NC17《青春物语》+《蜜桃成熟时》+《最好的时光》





	1. 青春物语

张艺兴躲在拐角处探头探脑地看了许久，确定更衣室里的人都走光了，才敢悄悄跑过去推门。  
鹿晗果然坐在里面等着她。他拍拍身边空着的位置，冲她招招手：“站那儿干嘛呀，过来坐这儿。”  
她小狗似的眨眨眼，乖乖走过去，乖乖坐在他身边。十分钟前眼睁睁看着他被对方球队的后卫一脚铲飞，几个队员手忙脚乱抬着他送进了更衣室。虽然知道队医看过了，她还是有点担心，伸手去撩他的T恤下摆：“刚才踢哪儿啦，你让我看看。”  
鹿晗偏扯着衣服不给她看，嘴里嚷嚷：“没事儿，我真没事儿。”  
他就这点最坏，老爱拿话打趣她，看她着急，看她生气，看她迷迷糊糊被他骗了的小摸样。张艺兴每次都说不相信他了，下一次照样。时间长了，她更分不出鹿晗说的到底哪句是真哪句是假。她轻推一下鹿晗肩膀：“还嘴硬，没事你用得着被抬下来？比赛还没结束呢，不踢啦？”  
说到这个鹿晗一脸得意：“我今天都贡献俩球了，后面就算我不上我们也能进八强。”  
“那你瞎发什么短信，说得你快死了一样！”张艺兴原本看着他被抬下去心就乱了，收着他的短信更是心急如焚，一路从看台跑下来，现在还喘着呢。鹿晗这会儿又说没事，这不是故意骗她嘛！于是不屈不挠地要去掀鹿晗衣服。  
鹿晗从背后搂住她，紧紧攥住两只在他腰腹游走的小手，让她想动都动不了，嘴唇贴着她的耳朵吐气：“你可别乱摸啊，摸出火来你得负责灭。”  
张艺兴两只手被他禁锢在胸前，挣了两下也没挣开，倒是鹿晗的嘴唇在她脖子上蹭来蹭去，热热的气息上下窜，弄得她又酥又痒。  
她受不了这个，声音在嗓子眼里打颤：“鹿、鹿晗你快松开我，门、门没锁呢。”  
“怕什么！”鹿晗将胳膊收得更紧。这下他俩真是前胸贴后背地凑在一起，像两块蒸透了的软年糕黏成一整片。张艺兴窝在他怀里像只不想被抱的小猫，蹭得他心猿意马。  
他快忍不住了。  
“是不是怕那个跟你一块儿来的男孩儿看到？”  
“鹿晗！那是我们艺术团的学长，训练课完了正巧他说要来看你们比赛，我们才一起来的。”  
“他可没在看我，两只眼睛跟涂了胶水似的粘在你身上，我看他呀，要不是边上有人早一口吞了你了！”  
鹿晗一早就看到那个隔壁班的班草站在张艺兴边上，学护花使者的样子紧紧挨着她，一直殷勤地递饮料送薯片，中间有一阵儿风特大的时候还帮她把吹乱的头发丝拨到耳朵后面。张艺兴倒是一门心思只顾着看他没察觉，他可都看着呢，气得他猛地一脚就把球开出界外了。  
可鹿晗这么说，张艺兴就不高兴了。她使劲挣脱了鹿晗的钳制站起来，小脸气鼓鼓的：“鹿晗你别无理取闹啊，人家对我可没意思。”  
鹿晗跟着站起来，一胳膊把人按在了后面的柜子上，自己压上去，把张艺兴夹在当中。一条腿强行挤进她的两腿之间，一只手摸进去撩她的裙边：“行行行，他对你没意思，就我对你有意思可以吧？我靠，不是，你这裙子怎么这么短！”  
她的脸立刻飞红一片，跟小番茄似的支支吾吾说不出话来。总不能说因为看同班的女孩子们都悄悄把裙子改短了，她也心痒痒，周末特地去店里裁了。她抓着鹿晗滑进她裙底的手小声哀求道：“你别……”  
下午四点的阳光斜斜地照着他们。  
她的马尾散了，带着点自然卷的长发披下来，被阳光染成奇异的金棕色。皮肤更白了，因为生气和害羞两颊还是粉嘟嘟地褪不下去，鼻头上沁出一层密密的汗珠。  
鹿晗想亲她。  
她的眼神太无辜了，像只什么都不懂的小羊羔，光是被她这么看着他就硬了。她今天穿的是那件小圆领的白衬衫，领子开得挺低，露出漂亮的锁骨，脖子上挂着一根细细的白金链子，底下坠着一只小小的碎钻拼成的天鹅，安静地伏在她起伏的胸口上。  
鹿晗认出来那是去年他送给她的生日礼物。  
他们认识八九年了。从两个小不点儿长到现在这个模样。鹿晗记得自己每年送给她的礼物，第一次是一块雨花石，第二次是一只毛绒绒的小黄鸡，活的那种，他觉得还挺可爱。捧在手心里送过去，但张艺兴哇的一声就哭着跑回家了，好几天不肯理他。后来还有蝴蝶发夹，洋娃娃……这些都被张艺兴收在一个铁皮盒子里，有次捉迷藏的时候被藏在衣柜里的鹿晗发现了。他忽然就长大了。  
鹿晗抓着张艺兴的两瓣小屁股将她托起来抵在柜子上，紧实的臀肉包裹在滑溜溜的布料里，被他放在手心揉搓。张艺兴小声尖叫起来，却只能扒着鹿晗的肩乖乖把腿张开缠在他的腰上。鹿晗顺势捞过她的膝盖将她的两条腿挂在自己的胳膊上，脑袋在她的颈窝处一阵乱拱，脸埋进她的胸口，闻到牛奶味的甜香。  
他喊她的小名：“蕾蕾，你好香。你怎么这么香。”  
张艺兴只得像个小孩似的挂在鹿晗身上，微妙的失重感让她不敢撒手。她的呼吸心跳早就乱了，脸烫得随时能烧起来——都是因为鹿晗。因为他那双水葡萄似的眼睛，因为他笑起来带点痞气的嘴角，因为他带着火星的滚烫呼吸，因为他喊她名字时上扬的语调，他的手一寸寸抚过她的皮肤，他的亲吻落在她的耳后。环在鹿晗背后的手忽然拽紧了他的球衣，张艺兴小声地呻吟起来，鹿晗正隔着自己宽松的运动裤一下一下地顶她。  
“给我好不好？”鹿晗在她的下巴颏上印下一个吻，又再一次亲在她的右脸颊上。  
张艺兴一边躲一边拒绝：“不行，嗯……鹿、鹿晗你别，别闹了，过会儿……过会儿该、来人了……”  
“可我想要了。宝贝儿给我吧，嗯？”鹿晗在他想的每个角落都留下一个吻，属于他的印鉴。不管张艺兴说什么，他都只是专注地亲吻她、央求她。  
他知道张艺兴会给他一切他想要的。  
他看着她紧张得一遍又一遍舔着嘴唇，嫣红的唇瓣上闪动着暧昧的水光，她永远不明白自己做出这样的举动时有多可爱，多诱人。他要干她，像发狂的野兽占有他的猎物一样侵犯她标记她射满她——因为这个念头他又硬了几分。  
鹿晗用牙咬开她衬衫的扣子，丰满雪白的胸脯在他的推挤之下有大半从胸罩里跳脱出来在他眼前晃，他捏着一只白兔似的乳房将粉色的乳粒含进嘴里吮吸。张艺兴像第一次那样喊疼，手指插进鹿晗的头发里抓着他叫他轻点。鹿晗觉得自己无辜的要命，他甚至还没开始用劲儿呢。  
所以他更用力地揉弄起张艺兴胸前的两团软肉，发红的指印在她白得发亮的皮肤上触目惊心的明晰，被他吸成嫩红色的乳头看起来像是某种熟透的浆果，他又在周围添上几个相得益彰的牙印和嘬痕。张艺兴把汗津津的小脸贴在他额头上，发出意味不明的哼叫，最后一下真是把她咬疼了，她揪紧了鹿晗后脑的头发将他拉扯开，说：“够了够了，我不要了，我要回家。”  
鹿晗的手指挑开内裤的边缘探进她的两片嫩肉之间，果然摸到一阵温热的湿滑黏腻。他立刻不怀好意地笑起来，带着一丝得意：“可你明明都湿了呀，湿成这样怎么回去？”  
他不等她回应就凑上去咬她的唇，他知道他一说荤话她就会害羞脸红，想尽了办法去反驳他却难堪地一个字都说不出来。张艺兴扭动起来，从喉咙里发出呜呜地抗议声，但鹿晗吻着她轻笑起来，她被撩拨起来的身体又不自觉地吃进他的半个指节，饥渴地蠕动着邀请着入侵者深入。她的舌头被鹿晗吸着她什么也说不出来，只能满腹委屈地摇摇头。她真是委屈死了，叫她来的是鹿晗，压着他的是鹿晗，亲她摸她的是鹿晗，他硬得跟铁似的老二还在她的腿根处戳着，现在却好像在说她是个被他摸两下就会湿得出水的小母狗。可她就是那么爱他，爱他的温柔，爱他的霸道，爱他所有的好与不好，爱他带给她的一切快乐和痛苦，早在她意识到这一点之前，她就已经爱他很久了。喜欢鹿晗的女孩儿那么多，她们看他的眼神带着狼的凶猛和露骨，她有时候偷偷站在一边嫉妒得胸腔发疼，但鹿晗抱着她说他只要她一个人。她也只想要他一个人。  
鹿晗握着他那根灼热坚挺的老二在她湿漉漉的洞口摩擦了几下就挤了进去，柔软湿润的小洞像一只张开了软肉的蚌，紧窒地吸附着层层叠叠地缠上来。光是插进去就能让鹿晗爽得好像在大热天冲了个凉水澡。但大颗眼泪从张艺兴的眼睛里掉出来，淌到他的脖子里。他看着那双水汪汪的兔子眼终于开始慌了，上回看张艺兴哭得这么厉害还是交付童贞那晚上，他心里也犯嘀咕：不是说只有第一次才疼么！怎么又被他弄哭了啊？那群王八羔子说的话果真没一次靠谱的。  
他揉揉她的屁股，舔着她的眼角安抚她：“宝贝儿，还那么疼吗？是我不好，我太心急了，我不动了啊，你别哭。”  
张艺兴眼尾红红地瞪着他，两条光溜溜的大白腿死命夹紧了鹿晗的腰，她觉得刚才那人可能是把鹿晗的脑子踢坏了，这说的是什么话？再过会儿比赛就该结束了，难道真要大家回来看到他们因伤下场的队长在休息室里掰着他宝贝学妹的大腿干得热火朝天？她恶狠狠地在鹿晗胸口拧了一把，听他倒抽了一口冷气觉得心里痛快了点，催促他：“你倒是动动啊……”  
鹿晗的眼睛亮了：“那你待会儿也别哭。”  
张艺兴马上就后悔了。鹿晗把她顶在衣柜上整根捅进来把她填满，快感像电流同时冲到她的头顶和脚趾尖。他挺动腰杆，像发情的野兽一样地凶狠地干她，把在球场上来不及发泄完的精力和热情都用在她身上一下一下地捣进她的肉体深处，快准狠地戳中她的敏感点让她一叠声地尖叫像个放荡的妓女。他的东西在她身体里面胀大，把她撑得太满。她的腰给操软了，胳膊攀在他的背上贴在他耳边动情地呻吟，用汗涔涔的鼻尖蹭他耳后敏感的皮肤。她看到他们一块去打的那个耳洞，就伸着舌尖来来回回地舔。鹿晗被她弄得上火，只想死在她身上。他说宝贝儿别叫了，快被你叫射了，他把右手上的护腕摘下来塞进她嘴里，然后继续抽动着把她摁在柜子上撞得哐哐作响。  
张艺兴原本还能在爽过头的时候拿指甲狠抓几下鹿晗背上紧绷的肌肉作为报复，到后来她完全像是从水里捞起来的破洋娃娃，一点力气都没了。一波接一波的快感冲得她目眩神迷，高潮的瞬间里她的眼前全是雪亮雪亮的色块像无数个小太阳在她的脑海里爆炸，她的指甲一定掐进了鹿晗的皮肉里，因为鹿晗也死死地掐着她的腰发出让她颤栗的低吼。她抽搐了一阵儿，几分或者几秒，那段时间里的记忆完全是空白，她以为她会昏过去的。  
她不看都知道自己现在的模样有多糟糕，脸上分不清是泪还是汗，头发散下来黏在身上，脖子到胸口几乎全是深深浅浅的牙印和吻痕，浑身湿湿滑滑地流了一身的汗，她的双腿大张着，只有小腿挂在鹿晗的胳膊上晃晃悠悠地垂着。当然她也没让鹿晗好过，高潮时在他肩膀上留下的牙印这会儿还在往外渗着丝丝的血。  
窗外传来一阵遥远的欢呼。有人吹哨，比赛结束了。  
“嘿，宝贝儿你别夹这么紧啊，差点给我夹射了。”  
张艺兴急了，哑着嗓子催他：“你快点，他们要回来了！”  
鹿晗拉着她软绵绵的手腕往两人交媾的地方摸：“你看我还硬着呢，这种事儿是说快就能快的吗？”他嘴上那么说，心里比谁都不愿意张艺兴给别人看了，身下加重了操干她的力度。  
张艺兴摸到一手黏腻，摸到大半插在她里面的硬挺，摸到自己被操得熟烂的软肉，仿佛触电似的将手甩开，脸又红透了。  
鹿晗喘得越来越厉害，他也快到了。  
张艺兴又一副眼泪汪汪的样子，可把他心疼坏了，“不是说好了不哭鼻子的么？你放心，鹿哥的女朋友是随便能看的么，谁敢进来我就给他踹出去。”  
模糊的像是喜悦又像是酸楚的情感从她的心窝里弥漫开。鹿晗总能有办法让她笑也让她哭。  
她就是那么喜欢纵容他，陪着他一起疯。  
她勾着他的脖子紧紧地抱住他咬耳朵：“鹿晗，鹿晗，我想要你射在我里面……”  
鹿晗来不及说话就已经抖着腰射出来。轻他搂着张艺兴平复了一下呼吸，让自己剧烈搏动的心跳缓下来，才慢慢把她放下来，把她衬衫散开的扣子一个一个系好，再收拾好自己。  
可张艺兴的裙子依然皱得一塌糊涂，像放在洗衣机里搅过几百遍，合不拢的双腿还在轻微颤抖，他刚射进去的液体正缓慢地在她身体里流淌。  
鹿晗从他自己的柜子里扒拉了件还算干净的背心，蹲下来替她把下面流出来的精液和体液擦掉。他原本没想这样的，只是张艺兴说的那句话像一剂春药让他难以自制地射精了。他帮她拉好内裤，站起来像个老妈子一样点着她的鼻子教训她：“下次办事的时候再说不能这种话了，要说也要让我先戴上套知道么？要不然吃苦的可是你。等会儿先跟我回家收拾下，我得给你买点药去。”  
张艺兴乖乖地应了，不敢告诉他好像又有东西流出来濡湿了她的内裤，只敢去拽他胳膊，恳求道：“我们快点走吧。”  
鹿晗翻出校服外套披在她身上，把她弄乱的头发整理得像样了，才搂着她往门外走去。


	2. 蜜桃成熟时

鹿晗站在包厢外毕恭毕敬接电话。  
鹿妈妈刚下了飞机，声音听着心情不错，给儿子报个平安，然后该唠叨的还是要唠叨。只是叮嘱来叮嘱去也还是临出门前说的那几件事，反反复复磨得鹿晗耳朵起茧。鹿晗这头插科打诨地糊弄，隔着道墙的包厢里有人和着高分贝的音乐声吼得声嘶力竭，震得鹿晗耳朵疼，他往角落里躲，对着电话那头扯起嗓子喊：“妈我不跟您说了啊，我跟同学们一块儿玩呢，这儿太吵听不清！您跟爸好好玩！”  
出来玩这事儿也是一早汇报过的，鹿妈妈听着后面嗡嗡嗡的背景音也懒得多说了，但还要给儿子敲敲警钟：“好好好，别趁我们不在家就瞎闹，早点回家啊。哎，你艺兴妹妹是不是也在呢？记得先给她送回家……”  
鹿晗应得飞快：“我知道我知道，妈您让张叔叔张阿姨也放心，这几天我肯定把艺兴看好了不让她乱跑。我们老大不小的人了，能照顾好自己，不会做饭也知道点外卖，饿不死的。你们就放轻松，想玩啥玩啥，想买啥买啥，别整天咸吃萝卜淡操心啦。”  
电话那头传来一串轻笑：“行啦，知道我儿子靠谱，挂了吧。哎等等，家里还半盒樱桃你趁早吃了啊，等我们回来该坏了。”  
这时从门里探出一个脑袋，皱着眉看他：“鹿晗你干嘛呢？怎么一说要喝酒就跑了，别是玩不起吧。”  
鹿晗赶紧掐了电话，一巴掌拍在小个子头上：“你是不是傻呀，我跟我妈打电话呢瞎嚷嚷什么！”小个子捂着额头退回包厢里，做出哭哭啼啼的样子喊：“哎哟鹿哥，鹿爷，我错了！救命啊，鹿晗打我！”  
他跟着小个子进去，立刻就有人起哄要鹿晗喝一个。几个男生面前已经摆开了，啤的红的白的都有。小个子扯开啤酒拉环，塞一罐到鹿晗手里就说要先敬鹿哥。鹿晗算是能喝的，这点完全小意思，不推不拒仰头就给灌下去了，引得一群人连声叫好。气氛跟点了火的烟花筒似的异常热络，原本唱歌的也不唱了，丢了话筒凑过来也要干杯。男生们已经开始划拳罚酒，剩下五六个女孩子们也都围上来看热闹。最后干脆大家一起玩游戏，能喝的不能喝的一个没落都给灌了几口。  
一群人玩闹到晚上十点，也到了该散场的时候。鹿晗是那种说走就得走的，谁也留不住。他从女生堆里找到张艺兴，张艺兴正趴在另一个小姑娘身上讲悄悄话，一会儿大笑一会儿捂脸的，开心地不得了。鹿晗走过去握住她的手腕，见她懵懵懂懂地抬眼望着他，声音也柔了几分，问她走吗她就乖乖站起来跟着鹿晗走。  
才走出门没几步，刚才那个跟张艺兴扎堆的小姑娘追着出来，把张艺兴拉到一边说话。鹿晗认得她，知道她跟张艺兴一个班，关系也好得跟牛皮糖似的谁也离不开谁，反正只要张艺兴没跟鹿晗呆一块儿，那多半就是跟这个小姑娘黏着。只是他总记不得名字，光记得姓还挺特别的，好像是姓边来着。  
他站在一边旁观，张艺兴今天穿了一身白的连衣裙，有点收腰的设计，领口有点低，反正胸是胸腰是腰屁股是屁股的，婷婷袅袅，清纯动人，裙子的下沿露出月白的蕾丝袜裹着一双白白嫩嫩的小细腿，进来那会儿有两个男生看得眼珠子都快掉出来了。鹿晗不懂女孩子打扮，只知道好看不好看，张艺兴在他心里就是最高级别的好看，穿什么都好看。  
那个女孩子往张艺兴的包里塞了个小东西，又叽叽呱呱交代了几句，就把她推回到鹿晗身边，笑嘻嘻地挥手说再见。鹿晗有点好奇，也有点小嫉妒，女孩子之间好像永远有说不完的秘密，能算得上秘密的事，张艺兴一次也没跟他说过。  
他拿肩膀蹭一下张艺兴的肩，问她：“你那个小朋友给你送的什么呀？”  
张艺兴的两颗眼珠子跟浸了水似的在夜色里闪闪发亮，她冲着鹿晗狡黠一笑：“就不告诉你。”  
鹿晗觉得张艺兴是喝多了。  
具体表现为在出租车上抱着鹿晗的胳膊黏黏糊糊地唱歌，什么乱七八糟的词都敢唱出来——“把我的心都给你，把我的爱都给你～”——再配上一副少女爱豆的样子对着空气比爱心，手舞足蹈地根本停不下来。  
这一点也不像她，她以前可不会在陌生人前那么活泼。  
开车的师傅在前座笑开了花，连连对鹿晗说：“你这小女朋友可真可爱呀。”  
鹿晗脸上一热，一时语塞，好像说什么都不对。张艺兴见鹿晗不否认，也难为情起来，扒着师傅的座椅靠背歪着脑袋跟他聊起天来：“师傅你也很帅呀！”  
师傅哈哈大笑：“小姑娘嘴真甜。那我再问你，是我帅还是你男朋友帅？”  
张艺兴回头上下打量鹿晗，扭回去一本正经地对师傅说：“那必须是您帅，他？他那是漂亮。”  
师傅喷了。鹿晗脸一下黑了，也不知道是该先生张艺兴说他漂亮的气还是气她说他没师傅帅。张艺兴对谁都挺温和柔顺的小绵羊样儿，性子里有的一丁点儿坏都拿到鹿晗身上使了，时不时就给他一刀，他还只能忍气吞声挨着。他扶着她的肩膀把她拉回后座，看她的脸红扑扑的像个小苹果，又好气又好笑：“就你这酒量还喝，乖乖的别闹了啊，等会儿就到家了。”  
张艺兴撅起嘴，拿大拇指和食指比划：“我没喝醉呀，我就喝了那么一小口红酒，不会醉的！就是有点热，呼——”她用手凭空扇了两下，又坐起来去开侧边车窗。  
鹿晗急忙拦住她，揽着她靠在自己身上：“吹了风明天就知道难受了，等回家我拿毛巾给你敷。”  
张艺兴伏在他怀里，仰起一点角度贴着他的耳朵小声讲话：“鹿晗我不要回去，一个人在家我会害怕，也去你家行不行？鹿晗，鹿哥，鹿晗哥哥。”  
她像只暖烘烘的大兔子拱在他胸口，气息全喷在鹿晗的耳廓上。鹿晗抬头看到后视镜里自己的耳朵红了，想着她有多久没叫过自己鹿晗哥哥了？自打过了十四岁，她就非说差一岁不算差着，不能口头上占她便宜，后头几年再也没喊过哥哥。这会儿好像又是以前那个成天跟在他屁股后面一笑就露俩酒窝奶里奶气喊他鹿晗哥哥的甜小妞了。她的一头黑亮长发披下来到发尾堆出波浪似的卷儿，弯弯绕绕地勾缠住他揽在她肩头的小臂，一星半点的痒沿着皮肤缓慢地爬上来挠他的心尖尖。  
鹿晗随手捻起一束在她的脸颊上扫过来扫过去，逗得她咯咯笑起来。  
“你再喊我一声，我就带你回家。”  
“哼。不回拉倒。”  
张艺兴推开他，又探身跟师傅聊天去了。  
好不容易挨到下了车，鹿晗刚领着她往家里走，张艺兴站在路灯底下拖着他的手：“鹿晗，我走不动了，头晕。”  
鹿晗过来摸了摸她额头，又摸了摸她发烫的脸，两腮上的红潮消退了一点，现在有点像未熟的西瓜瓤肉，粉中带白。他揪起张艺兴的一侧颊肉：“你不是没喝多么，你不是就喝了那一口么，下次还敢随便喝酒不？”  
她眼底泛着潮：“不敢了，鹿晗哥哥救我。”  
鹿晗忍住嘴角浮起的笑意，转过身半蹲下去：“上来吧，鹿晗哥哥背你。”  
他看着投在地上的两道黑影融合成一个，身上兀的一沉，软而热的身躯就伏在了他的背上，两条雪白的臂膀环住他的脖子，他的双手抄起她的膝窝，大腿上蕾丝凹凸的纹样在他的手心里摩挲。张艺兴安心地垂着头将下巴搁在鹿晗的颈窝里，晚风吹来一阵接一阵的玉兰香气，吹开她的长发和裙摆，好像把她身上的一部分燥热也吹散了。她将胳膊圈得更紧了些，闭着眼听鹿晗近在咫尺的呼吸，听他胸腔里震动的心跳。他们都想起过去，想起两个人都更小一些的时候，也有那么一个春风沉醉的夜晚。  
鹿晗背着她爬了七层楼。  
说不累是骗人的，幸好平时锻炼得勤，没有脚打颤，只是多出了点汗喘得凶了点。他把张艺兴安置在沙发上，自己先去洗了把脸，抓着毛巾回来的时候张艺兴已经抱着一只靠枕斜倚在沙发里快要睡过去了。  
他倾身过去，被冷水浸湿的毛巾触到张艺兴红扑扑的脸，她一副受了惊吓的样子睁开了惺忪醉眼，却一动不动，呆呆地由着鹿晗将她的小脸仔仔细细地擦了一遍。  
鹿晗拿食指戳她的额头：“傻了啊？看什么呢？”  
张艺兴朝着他直直伸出手去，但只是摸了摸他额前打湿了的刘海——挂在他发梢上悬而不坠的水珠，像一颗明亮的星——她捉住了一颗星，然后发现还有更多的星星在鹿晗的眼睛里，盈盈闪烁。在这片璀璨星河的中央，她看到了小小的自己。千百次，她在鹿晗的眼眸里注视着自己，想着这一刻也会有同样小小的鹿晗住在她的眼睛里。  
她有很多话想说，说不出来却只是看着他抿着嘴笑。  
鹿晗看得有点痴，他实在是觉得今晚的张艺兴跟过去很不一样。被她这么盯着他连手脚都不知道该往哪里放好了，看到茶几上摆着的樱桃，就顺便拿过来给她吃。  
绛红色的果实圆润饱满，两颗三颗的被细细的茎串联在一起，不愿分离似的。每一颗都好像被精心打磨过散发出柔和的光泽，茎蒂处微微凹陷下去，如同一颗暗自许下的少女芳心。她拾起一颗红得鲜艳的含进嘴里，忽然问道：“鹿晗，昨天八班那个文艺委员是不是跟你表白了？”  
鹿晗愣了愣，隐约记起好像是有那么个女生说很喜欢他，但这对他实在算不上是值得记住的事，只好支吾着回答：“……是吧。”  
“你喜欢她吗？”  
牙齿咬破果皮，汁水润湿舌尖，有点酸，但她还是硬着头皮将果肉嚼烂。酸得她眉头也皱起来。  
“不喜欢，”鹿晗连她什么样都记不起来了，却不知道为什么有点害羞起来，眼光躲躲闪闪的不敢看张艺兴：“我要是喜欢谁还用等那人来追我？我是那种守株待兔的人吗？哎，吃这个，这个一定特别甜。”  
他捏起两颗串在一起的樱桃递过来，红得发紫，比葡萄的颜色更深沉。她不想吃了。她好难过呀。因为鹿晗既不喜欢那些女孩儿也不喜欢她，鹿晗从来没说过喜欢她。鹿晗原来不喜欢她，她以为她是不一样的，原来只是像哥哥关心妹妹，是从小养成的习惯。最糟糕的是，鹿晗不喜欢她，可她喜欢鹿晗呀，不是妹妹对哥哥那种，是女孩子对男孩子那种。她咽下最后一口果肉，牙根都要酸倒了，连眼睛也酸起来。这种感觉真讨厌！  
鹿晗没有把手收回去，却手心朝上手指拢起来一点悬在张艺兴的面前。张艺兴不知道他要干嘛，疑惑地望着他。他说：“把核吐了，小笨蛋。”  
她犹豫了一秒。记起他时有时无的小洁癖，多少会被嫌弃的吧？但全然无路可退，惶惶然低了头。落在鹿晗手掌心里的核，像一颗掉落在泥土里的种子，但它不会萌芽，不会生长，就只是一颗圆而硬的核，只会连同她秘而不宣的爱恋一起被丢进垃圾桶里失去水分变得干枯，然后尘归尘土归土变成谁也不会想起的时光里的一粒砂。  
张艺兴像个泄了气的皮球，情绪低落，任由自己朝着另一侧倒下去坠进沙发里，蜷起双腿像个尚在母胎的婴孩，裙身勒着她的腰不是很舒服，酒气还在胃里翻涌，但她再也不想动弹，一下都嫌多。这样睡去也好。明天又会是新的一天，明天她还可以对着鹿晗笑。  
她闭眼假寐，鹿晗怎么叫她都不起来。她听到鹿晗叹气，说张艺兴你真行，有床不睡睡沙发，穿成这样都能睡着，你是猪呀。她能想到鹿晗气鼓鼓又无可奈何的样子，他的脸生气的时候也好看，带着股要吃人的凶狠劲儿却一次也没跟她较过真。  
她在一片黑暗里仅用身体感觉着鹿晗捉着她的脚腕拉直她蜷曲的腿放在他的大腿上，小心翼翼地帮她一点点褪掉腿上的长袜。她的脚心抵着他的小腹，隔着衣服触到他结实的腹肌，她不安分地磨蹭，一只脚腕立刻被他熨帖的手掌握住了。她不敢再装睡了，她的脸皮滚烫，眼睫颤抖得太厉害，像蝴蝶震颤的翅膀，连她自己都察觉了。破绽百出，马脚毕露，鹿晗怎么会看不出来？这真是她最差劲的一次伪装了。  
她装作被弄醒了的样子慢慢睁开眼，没成想正巧对上鹿晗盯着她的视线。他专注的眼神是一束闪电，挟着噼啪的火花刺入她的心腔，她心跳漏了一拍，再次品尝到那种失重的晕眩感，天旋地转之间她大概是喊了句“难受”。  
鹿晗拉着她坐起来，问她哪里难受。她再也忍不住了，压抑着哭腔说：“头痛，心里也痛。”鹿晗不明白，以为是酒的问题：“心痛？要不我们去医院看看？”  
张艺兴分开腿夹住鹿晗的腰，跨坐他腿上，埋头在他胸口闷声道：“因为你不喜欢我。”  
“谁说我不喜欢你啦，”鹿晗掐着她的下巴要她抬起脸来看着他，皱着鼻子凶她：“小丫头片子整天就知道胡思乱想！”  
“不是，你不喜欢我的，呜……你不懂。”她又要低头把脸埋起来，觉得自己像琼瑶剧里那些矫情又蛮横的得不到爱却总要纠缠男主的女二号。她讨厌这样的自己。  
但一股力强压着她的后颈把她推向鹿晗——她瞪大了眼。  
鹿晗结结实实地吻住了她。被另一个人的嘴唇贴着的感觉奇妙而陌生，像是要吸食一块温热软滑的布丁的瞬间。  
“是这种喜欢吗？”鹿晗松开她。张艺兴完全被他吓傻了，一点反应也没有，或者只是来不及反应，手里攥着的樱桃滚到地上，但谁也没空管了。  
鹿晗又去亲她，吸着她的下唇，学着电影里的样子撬开她的牙关伸舌头进去勾她的小舌，堂而皇之，登堂入室，就这样夺走了她的初吻。当然对他也是第一次。虽然在假象里练习过无数次，但那时他是清楚明白一切只是虚构的幻想，真真切切地抱着她吻到她的此时此刻才是最亦真亦幻难辨真假的，美得太像易碎的梦。张艺兴跟他想象中的一样，被亲了好一会儿才想起要闭眼睛，歪点头慌张而生涩地回应他。  
他们像两只交颈而卧的天鹅，任凭时间一分一秒从旁流逝。  
鹿晗捧着张艺兴憋得通红的脸，有一下没一下地舔着被他弄得红肿湿润的唇，偏要跟她讨一个答案：“你说我喜不喜欢你？嗯？”  
张艺兴轻轻“嗯”了一声，仿佛说了什么让自己受不了的话似的猛地扑在他身上紧紧攀住他。她的心里有一团火焰，不温不火却掐也掐不灭的那种，徐徐地烤着她的四肢百骸，在她的身体里积起一股无法宣泄的燥热。  
”鹿晗，我有件东西想给你。”她不知道什么时候解开了他的牛仔裤，一只少女的嫩手从拉开的裤链里摸进去，隔着内裤不轻不重地揉了一把他的裤裆。她说：“我想把自己送给你。”  
鹿晗差点喊出声。在他人生开篇短暂的十几年里大概不会有比张艺兴坐在他大腿上从他的短裤里掏出他的命根子这样的场面更加惊心动魄了，如果不算上他眼睁睁看着张艺兴从她扔在沙发上的小包里翻出一个四四方方的安全套丢在他身上。靠！还他妈是草莓味的！他几乎是立刻回想起临走前那个姓边的女孩儿非要塞给张艺兴的东西和道别时意味深长的眼色。这些早熟的女孩子啊！  
他制住张艺兴，甩甩头企图恢复一点理智：“不行，这样不行……”他想起他妈那通电话，刚保证完会帮张叔叔张阿姨好好照顾艺兴，就照顾成这样了……  
但这点理智也不能挽救他身体顺从本能的反应，硬起来的那一根不留情面地竖在她绵软的手心里兴奋地抽动。她像是得到一个惊人的发现：“鹿、鹿晗，它怎么还会变大！”  
鹿晗心说这我该怎么跟你解释，但你再这么摸下去我保证它还能更大。  
他当然不敢真把这种荤话当着张艺兴的面说出来，也不能告诉张艺兴前几个月里看过的片子里那些大奶细腰翘屁股的小姐姐进了他的脑子就全换了她的脸，常常是被他按着腰干得下面湿答答的一摸一手水，爽得浑身都变成粉红色搂着他哭。这事追根溯源就得说到去年夏天，最热的那几天他刚旅游回来去钢琴班接张艺兴下课。张艺兴特别开心蹦蹦跳跳下了楼梯就扑他怀里了。本来也没什么，他们从小亲密惯了偶尔搂搂抱抱的也正常，可她那天穿的是一件宝蓝色的吊带小背心，鹿晗心叫不好还没来得及转开脸，眼神已经自然而然地顺着她胸口那道沟滑进衣服里去了。那天回去路上再没敢看她，被她捏着的手心里滑溜溜的全是汗，晚上就开始做梦。第一次做这种梦的时候还觉得自己下流，第二第三次就开始乐在其中，他最喜欢一边干她一边咬她随着身体晃动的雪一样白的奶子，看她高潮的时候咬着自己的头发丝一嗓子高一嗓子低地乱叫，第二天起床腰子都疼。哎，你说这么个盘亮条顺的漂亮小妞在身边放着，他一个相貌出众身心健全的大男孩儿怎么就不能做点颜色绮丽的春梦了？怎么就不能盼着哪天梦想成真了？  
回神的时候他已经在解张艺兴的裙子了。没出息，真没出息，他认了。现在是骑虎难下，左右为难，倒不如就干干脆脆把这事办了，这才是他的作风。只是小姑娘的裙子设计得也太特别了，不知道哪儿来的绑带在后背处缠缠绕绕打了好几个结，鹿晗拉扯了半天也没扯开，反倒把张艺兴披着的头发也绞进去不少。  
张艺兴被抓得有点疼，委委屈屈地骂他“笨死了”，一边将头发拢到胸前来好让他看得清楚些。鹿晗好不容易摸索到暗藏的拉链直接拉到她的尾椎骨上，顺便把她的内衣扣也解了一起剥下来丢在沙发上。她几乎失去所有遮蔽，赤身露体，有些不好意思地缩着肩膀含着胸，但还岔着双腿坐在鹿晗大腿上，浑身上下只剩一条薄得连屁股也罩不全的蕾丝内裤。鹿晗按着她的后背把她压向自己，舔她的下巴和脖子。张艺兴趁着空隙掀了他的T恤，揪着他的头发咬他的喉结。  
鹿晗一口咬在她的锁骨上，鼻尖闻到一股奶香。一对胸脯果真跟他想的那样又白又大，水滴状的饱满弧度，圆而不坠，软而不垂，像只活泼的小鸟撞进他的手里，粉嫩的乳头像鸟喙似的啄他手心，被他的指头随意拨弄了两下便立刻缩着挺起来，颜色愈深像樱桃熟透了的红。  
张艺兴手扶着沙发晃晃悠悠地撑起来点，自己把内裤褪到了腿根。鹿晗光是看着就血气上涌，掐着她的腰不让她往下坐：“宝贝儿第一次就想骑我呀？你吃不消的，别逞强，听我的话昂，下次再让你骑。”说完抱着张艺兴转了个身，就换成了他把她压在沙发上的姿势，扣着她的脚腕把她的双腿大大分开摆出一个M字，隐秘的洞口完全暴露在他面前，随着他的目光翕动，隐约能看到一点里面嫣红的软肉，被体液浸润得亮晶晶的泛着水光。张艺兴伸长了胳膊去捂鹿晗的眼睛，半是羞赧半是埋怨：“你看什么呀！”  
鹿晗抓着她的手腕按在她的脑袋边上，爬上来亲她。他的头发有日子没剪了，过进长的几撮掉下来扫她的脖子里和脸颊上，被他亲过的地方也酥酥麻麻的，她缩着脖子大笑：“鹿晗你别这样了，好痒啊哈哈哈，鹿晗你听见没？”鹿晗亲亲她的小酒窝，觉得自己像个禽兽：“待会儿要是特别疼，你就告诉我，别忍着。”张艺兴把小腿交缠在他身上，脑子生了锈转都转不动，能有多疼啊？白白也说忍一下就过去了，最多出点血，怎么听鹿晗说起来跟要命一样，别又是吓唬她呢吧……  
“你又吓唬我……哎哟疼！疼！”她扭动起来。鹿晗抱住她，看她的眼泪就像断了线的珍珠，一颗接一颗地从眼角掉出来，淌进鬓发里，睫毛湿漉漉地挑着碎钻似的水渍，眼圈是红的，哭得一抽一抽的叫鹿晗“出去”，一副被欺负惨了的样子。鹿晗看她这模样觉得自己格外禽兽，可他明明才插进去一点儿，张艺兴里面又热又紧地吸着他吸得他头皮发麻，却没想到她反应这么大，夹紧了他的腰不让进了，小妖精似的在他怀里挣。鹿晗刚燃起来的气焰给她泼灭了一半，一脑门子汗，扶着自己的东西进也不是退也不是。这一晚上张艺兴就是故意来折磨他的吧，恃酒行凶，罪大恶极，应当被他判处终身监禁，给他干多少次都不解恨。唉，礼物拆一半让人给拿回去的滋味可以说是相当憋屈了，算了算了，谁让他宝贝张艺兴呢。  
他说要不今儿个就算了吧，不做了。张艺兴睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看他，鹿晗的脸汗津津的，汗珠顺着尖尖的下巴颏淌下来滴在她身上，她知道他忍得很辛苦，其实好像也没那么疼，如果是为了鹿晗她可以做到的。她把腿再打开些邀请他：“我不疼了，你进来，慢一点，我保证不哭。”  
“嗬，你还两副面孔呢。刚才哭哭啼啼的是谁？你双胞胎妹妹？”  
“你去死。”  
鹿晗再进去的时候张艺兴真的没叫也没哭，一声不吭地咬着唇忍着。鹿晗以为她不疼了，沉下腰进到里面去，像剥开一朵含苞的小玫瑰，比花瓣还要湿还要软的媚肉层层吸附上来，他穿过中央紧而窄的甬道直抵进娇嫩的花芯里去，一时间爽得要上天。动了几下张艺兴就忍不住松了嘴哼哼起来，叫得挺好听。只是下唇上的一个清晰可见的牙印，红得格外醒目。他凑上去舔舔，有淡淡的血腥味。  
“真这么疼？”  
张艺兴咬着牙，一字一顿地往他脸上吐气：“真。他。妈。的。疼。”她算是知道什么小美人鱼每走一步都像踩在尖刀上是什么感觉了，那一下跟拿刀捅她没两样了，鹿晗就是剖开她的那把刀。  
鹿晗第一次听她这么恶狠狠地骂脏话，还觉得挺有趣的，笑得眉开眼笑，停下来等她适应。张艺兴不想让鹿晗停下来，搂着他的脖子激他：“你怎么又停了？哥哥你是不是不行啊？”鹿晗快气死了，揉着她的胸猛地顶她。小腹里霎时充满了饱涨的酸痛感，鹿晗隔着一层乳胶套在她的肉里研磨，带出一点噗嗤的水声，夹在她断断续续的呻吟里听起来色情极了。  
她摸下去，摸到鹿晗抽动的阴茎，跟先前握在手里时完全不是一种感觉。摸到她饥渴地吞吐着的小嘴，被操得熟烂的两片软肉。她张开手指，看到上面湿淋淋的沾着两个人的体液、润滑油，还有一抹艳丽的处女红。她还是头脑昏沉，但知道有些东西是她已经永远失去了的，惊讶自己竟然连一丝一毫惋惜的心情都没有——她以为多少会有点难过——好像自己珍藏多年的宝物终于找到值得信赖的人交付，只剩下如释重负。今天以前她以为自己会像小美人鱼一样只能微笑着沉默着站在她的王子身边注视着他亲吻别的公主，她可以喝下毒药，踩着尖刀，甚至变成海上的泡沫，这些她都不在乎，她最害怕的是鹿晗不喜欢她。现在这点害怕也没有了，是全然的快乐。心愿满足，快活得头晕目眩，快活得知觉麻痹，要她怎样都可以，死了也可以，心甘情愿的只要溺死在他眼里。  
“鹿晗。”  
“嗯？”  
“今天有一件事我特别后悔。”  
“啊？”  
“我再也不喝酒了，太难喝了。”


	3. 最好的时光

1.  
毕业典礼上，张艺兴代表学生们致辞。遇到这种正式场合她总是很紧张，但她每次都做得很好。鹿晗没来得及回国，所有人站起来鼓掌欢呼的时候她想如果鹿晗也在这里就好了，有他在的话她一定可以表现得更好，而且这种自己被万众瞩目的时刻她也很想让鹿晗看到呀。

结束后学生们从礼堂鱼贯而出，张艺兴慢慢吞吞走在后面。忽然就有人拉住她的手腕，她看到压得低低的鸭舌帽下面熟悉的脸，在六月的暖风里对她笑。她跟着他小跑起来，跑进艺术楼顶楼的音乐教室。鹿晗摘掉帽子，他的头发染成夸张的灰紫色，乱糟糟的支棱在脑袋上。他晒黑了一点儿，也瘦了一点儿，眼睛依然像宝石熠熠生辉。他揉她的脑袋问她想我了没，我可是下了飞机直奔你来的。张艺兴扑进他怀里。

他坐在管风琴凳上，她坐在他腿上。他们在空无一人的教室里接吻。

2.  
九月开始的时候，鹿晗要回韩国了。前一天的傍晚他们在小区附近的小公园里拖着手散步，满树的银杏叶在黄绿之间过渡。鹿晗说今年不能一起去看香山红叶了，真可惜，但十月我一定回来给你过生日，大学里会有很多新人新事但是如果因为这个忘记回我信息我就要你好看。张艺兴点点头说，听起来我们好像牛郎织女。鹿晗从背后抱住她说，不会太久的，相信我，不会太久的。

但他没想到第二天张艺兴来机场不是送他的，是跟他一起走的。爸爸妈妈们难舍难分地道了再见送他们进了闸门，鹿晗还是一头雾水，好像整件事只有他被瞒在鼓里。候机的时候张艺兴跟他坦白，其实她早就跟爸妈商量去那边念书了，也提早申请好了学校不过还要去多读半年语言班。鹿晗想恶狠狠地戳她额头最后还是轻轻刮了下她的鼻子，下次有事不准再瞒我！

起飞前鹿晗拼命掩饰他的紧张，他其实真的很讨厌坐飞机，但这个世界上总有你讨厌却不得不做的事。飞机飞上三万英尺的天空，张艺兴一直抓着他的手，靠在他肩上跟他说不用怕，以后每一次我都会陪着你。

3.  
他们在韩国租了一间小公寓，住在一起，还收养了一只流浪猫。

两人新认识的朋友们都知道他们是一对，因为两个人总是成双成对地出现，谁也离不开谁。有时张艺兴下课晚，鹿晗会去学校接她。那时她的韩语说得好不太好，总有一两个男孩子在门口堵她，对她说听不懂的话，鹿晗看到了，冲他们发了一通狠，那些男生就没再来。鹿晗向她邀功，说你鹿哥这么棒你也不夸夸我。张艺兴敷衍地夸他，鹿晗哥哥最帅了！鹿晗哥哥真男人！被他按倒在床上挠腰上的痒痒肉。

4.  
遇到楼下的花店打折，张艺兴会拉着鹿晗进去买上几支，回家插在玻璃瓶里算是一点生活的情趣。出来经过隔壁的水果摊，老奶奶看到她就很高兴，硬要往她手里塞橘子。鹿晗没有这个待遇，假装生气，张艺兴把橘子剥开一瓣一瓣地喂到他嘴里。鹿晗很容易满足，凑过来亲她两口就去给猫添粮，她舔舔嘴角，酸酸甜甜全是橘子的清香。

5.  
周末如果不出门，就一起宅在家里。有段时间鹿晗迷上了一款手游，于是两个人就对坐在床上打一晚上游戏。如果不打游戏，就只是躺着聊聊天。猫爬上来轮流踩他们的肚子，张艺兴就会怪鹿晗老给它喂罐头都胖成球了。鹿晗哈哈大笑，翻身压住她，问她那我比猫还沉，你怎么老让我压呢？张艺兴踹他，不要脸！今天你睡地板吧。闹了一会儿就搂到一起去了，猫很无奈，只能跳下去接着吃它的猫粮。

6.  
住在一起之后时不时也会有摩擦。鹿晗脾气急，张艺兴脾气倔，吵起来的时候也是脸红脖子粗谁也不肯先认输，冷风一吹又后悔。

大部分时间都是鹿晗先道歉，不管是不是他的错。有一次张艺兴受不了了，问他也不是你错你道什么歉啊？鹿晗看她的眼神特认真，他说张艺兴我想跟你过一辈子。

7.  
鹿晗过二十岁生日了。他对张艺兴说，今年我还想要一个礼物。

他带着张艺兴到汉江边。

他求婚了。

8.  
第二次回家过春节的时候，两个人都把跟对方交往的事情跟父母交代了。两家家长好像都挺高兴的，一见面就拿他们打趣，倒把两个孩子弄得有点不好意思了。

9.  
鹿晗早张艺兴一年毕业，要回国，求着爸妈死乞白赖在韩国多呆了几个月。圣诞节前夕带着张艺兴去南山塔挂了爱情锁。回家的时候已经很晚，沿街的店都关了门，路上看不到几个行人，天冷得像要下雪。路过一家打烊的咖啡馆，张艺兴忽然拉住他站到墙边，踮起脚亲吻他。鹿晗又惊又喜，问她为什么？张艺兴指指悬在头顶的装饰花环，说你不知道两个人站在槲寄生底下就要接吻的吗？鹿晗用手掌包住她冻得发红的双颊，说我不知道啊，那再来一次。

10.  
鹿晗走了，把猫也带走了。小公寓显得空旷又冷清，张艺兴又找了一个女孩子合租。周日的时候打扫房间，还会在柜子上找到几撮姜黄色的猫毛。她忽然有点泄气，坐在椅子上发一会儿呆。

鹿晗每天给她发各种各样的信息——

找了一份不错的工作，老板看起来很好说话。

发工资了，买了一辆很拉风的黑色机车等你回来带你去兜风。

路上遇到星探问要不要去拍杂志照，以后小姑娘们追着我跑你怕不怕。

半夜一点带着猫去宠物医院打针真的困死了。

你的导师怎么这么烦啊快理理我啊。

我想你。

我爱你。

11.  
张艺兴回来了。首要的事情是结婚。鹿晗说再也忍受不了没有她的日子了，一分一秒都不行。

12.  
婚礼的前一周，张艺兴在家里收拾她以前的东西。翻到一抽屉日记本。

十二岁的时候她写“鹿晗哥哥是我在这个世界上见过最好看的人”，十七岁的生日她写“今年许了三个心愿，最后一个谁问我也没说，但真的想跟他永远在一起”。那些泛黄起皱的纸上列了好多关于鹿晗的事，像一本关于他俩的编年史，大多数连她自己都忘记了。她把本子按顺序排好，重新放回抽屉里，并不打算带走——如果哪天被鹿晗看到了岂不是要嘚瑟死他了。

13.  
鹿晗一直觉得婚礼只不过是仪式，但前一晚依然紧张地失眠了。他找不到合适的词汇去形容看着张艺兴穿着婚纱向他走来的感觉，那一刻的时间是静止的，世界忽然寂静无声，一整幅画卷里只有他的新娘才拥有灵动的色彩。他又被她迷了魂，摄了魄，像齐天大圣一辈子跳不出如来佛的手掌心。

他挽过她的手，对她宣誓，给她戴上戒指并且亲吻她。所有人站起来为他们鼓掌，但张艺兴偷偷别过脸笑起来，他问她笑什么，她说今天你的刮胡水味道很好闻。

14.  
我要讲的就到这里了。这不是结局，他们的故事不会结束。They will stay young and happy forever. 

属于他们的，永远是最好的时光。

尾声  
许多年后，鹿晗开始忘记很多事情。他的小女儿刚离了婚，决定搬回来照顾独居的父亲。

周六的午后，女儿在书房的柜子里意外发现一个落了灰的纸箱。里面有一只锈迹斑斑的铁盒和好几本纸张泛黄变脆的日记本。铁盒里装的全是看起来平淡无奇的小玩意，她打开看了一会儿就放在一边，又翻了翻那几本日记。

后来她把那些东西都拿出来给鹿晗看。

鹿晗带上老花镜坐在阳台上，把日记本摊在膝头，手指着一行字慢慢地看。

女儿在厨房开始准备晚饭，听到阳台上传来的阵阵笑声，她也很高兴，爸爸很久都没有这么开心地笑过了。

她端着一杯碧螺春走过去的时候，爸爸也还是在笑，但却已经泪流满面。

那天晚上鹿晗做了一个很长的梦。

他重返自己的二十岁，蹬着自行车载着那个在后座唱歌的女孩子飞驰在汉江边，月光照得水面波光粼粼像无穷无尽的时间奔腾流淌，他踩着踏板站起来迎着风大喊，张艺兴，你愿意嫁给我吗？女孩儿抓着他的衣角在他身后笑出一对酒窝，仰起脸庞冲他喊：我愿意！


End file.
